


In The Night

by wanderinghope



Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-27
Updated: 2009-11-27
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:06:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderinghope/pseuds/wanderinghope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn's life living at the Hudson's. AU after Sectionals.</p><p>WIP/Abandoned?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The first time Finn heard his door squeak open in the middle of the night he was slightly disoriented. His mom never came in his room unless she was giving him his clean laundry or telling him dinner was ready and since it was after midnight that clearly wasn't the reason she was entering. He rationalized that he must be dreaming and decided to not give it another thought. When someone pulled back his sheets and crawled into bed with him, however, he jolted awake. If his mom was crawling in to bed with him be would be more than disoriented, he would be disturbed.

"Mom?" He asked in an uncomfortable voice. He really hoped he was dreaming.

Quinn raised an eyebrow, wondering why Finn would think his mother was in bed with him.

"No. It's Quinn," She said back, amused.

Because he was still groggy from being asleep, Finn had forgotten that it had been a couple weeks since he had foolishly sung that song at the Fabray's, which resulted in Quinn being kicked out and her moving in to his house.

Finn rolled over so he was facing his girlfriend, a look of concern on his face. "Is everything alright? Is something wrong with the baby?" He unconsciously reached towards Quinn's stomach.

A pang of guilt washed over Quinn at the mention of the baby, Puck's baby. She pushed it aside and shook her head. "No. We're fine. I just couldn't sleep. I'm sorry I woke you up. I can leave…" She trailed off.

"No, it's fine. Stay," Finn said as he smiled and pulled Quinn closer to him, keeping his arm around her waist. Quinn snuggled in closer, resting her head in the crook of his shoulder. She breathed in his smell of soap and the slightly spicy scent of his cologne and gave a contented sigh.

Finn gave her a light kiss on the head and murmured a "goodnight" before they fell into a comfortable silence. They didn't feel the need to talk; they just enjoyed lying together in each other's arms listening to the steady slow breathing of their partner until they fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

In the morning it was Quinn's turn to be disoriented. The room was much darker than the living room where she normally slept. And someone's arms were around her. She wondered where she was and how she had gotten there. Then she giggled remembering how she had crawled into bed with Finn last night.

The slight shaking of her body and the noise of her giggles woke Finn. He was confused again, but came to the realization that it was Quinn in bed with him much faster than he had the night before. He let out a sleepy moan, which was actually more of a grunt.

"Mmmm, hi," he said groggily as he opened his eyes to look at his bed companion. The sight did not disappoint him. Quinn was even beautiful with no makeup on and bed hair. He grinned lazily, just looking at her.

Quinn looked at her boyfriend, affectionately. He was adorably dopey in the morning. She leaned further in to him and kissed him on the mouth. Their lips met softly and slowly for a few seconds before she pulled back. Finn looked down at her with that goofy grin on his face. She would never get sick of him looking at her like that. "Good morning," she said, smirking back.

Finn reveled in the moment, holding Quinn, completely content. Then he let out a groan as reality came crashing back down. "Crap. School. We have to get up and get ready," he said, his voice laced with disappointment. He would love nothing more than to stay in bed all day, just like this, laying here with his girlfriend.

Quinn gave Finn another quick peck on the lips before sitting up and swinging her legs over the edge of the bed. "I call shower first," she said then stood up and walked out of his room. Finn stayed in bed, that giant goofy grin plastered on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

At school that day the kids of Glee noticed there was something different about Finn and Quinn. Even Brittany, the least observant of the group, could tell something had changed between them.

Finn seemed even more distracted than usual and had an ever-present idiotic smile on his face. Quinn was the less obvious of the two, but she had always been better at masking her feelings. Finn was practically an open book.

Finn was feeling great, which was a huge contrast from how he had been feeling lately. All the stress of Quinn's pregnancy, paying doctor's bills, and dealing with the fact that his own stupidity is what got Quinn booted from her house and hated by her parents had really been getting him down. He knew he was doing the right thing by sticking by his pregnant girlfriend, and truly believed that it was better for the truth to be out in the open rather than waiting in fear for something to slip by accident and get into even more trouble. Despite knowing he was doing everything he could to make things right regarding their situation, it was a lot of pressure for a teenager.

But last night had made him realize that it was all worth it. For the second time since they began dating, Finn felt that he was really connected with Quinn. The first had been when he went to her 10-week ultrasound and held her hand as the doctor told them they would be having a daughter. Finn didn't view himself as a particularly sentimental guy, but this was his _family_ for crying out loud, therefore he thought this was an acceptable thing to be sappy about. Last night he hadn't felt like the stupid Finn who was always doing or saying the wrong thing to his girlfriend, he had been the one to comfort her, and hold her as she slept. He felt needed and wanted, and it felt good. So, yeah, he had an extra hop in his step that day, but could you blame him?

As Puck saw his best friend swagger down the hall, he smirked. Quinn must have finally decided to put out. That must be the reason Finn was in such a good mood. After all, sex was like a wonder drug. It made everything better. After having sex with a cougar Puck's mood was always brightened for several days. He rarely even slushied people because he was in such a good mood. _Lucky bastard_ , Puck thought. Finn had it made with his pregnant girlfriend living with him. It's not like she could get knocked up again so there was no reason for her to not have sex, and he knew Finn's mom worked a lot so they had plenty of alone time. Puck then wondered if he was calling Finn a lucky bastard because he had the chance to have unlimited sex or because it was with Quinn. He tried to shake the thought out of his mind because he knew Quinn would always choose Finn. So he was better with the cougars. Speaking of, he was in a bad mood now after thinking about all this so he'd need to get laid soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Quinn, on the other hand, spent her day pondering when she and Finn had shifted from being the socially smart "it" couple, to a real, caring relationship. They had first been introduced when one of the other Cheerios set them up to go to spring formal together. They had had a nice enough time. Sometimes Finn was a little clueless, but he was a gentleman and Quinn liked that about him. They found themselves hanging out in the same popular kids crowd over the summer and it just made sense for them to continue dating. Even at the beginning of the year her relationship with Finn was mostly just her way of securing her popularity at school. But then Finn had joined Glee and she saw the way he looked at that Rachel Berry girl.

As Quinn sat staring off into space during Spanish class, she decided that when she saw how Finn acted around Rachel was the first time she _really_ had feelings for him. She caught her boyfriend's glance as Mr. Schue lectured on conjugating –IR verbs and smiled at him. His returning grin brought her back to her thoughts. She had seen Finn and Rachel share smiles like multiple times when he first joined the Glee club. She couldn't bare the thought of someone else having feelings for _HER_ Finn. And it was even more painful to think about Finn returning those feelings. It was the first time she had truly felt jealous. She was used to people being jealous of her, with her popularity it was inevitable, so those feelings had totally caught her off guard.

In her jealous rage she had stupidly gotten drunk on wine coolers and slept with Noah Puckerman at a party that Finn hadn't been at. He had made some lame excuse about needing to get up early for a Glee thing so he couldn't go with her. Quinn scoffed at the idea of Glee on the weekends, but it didn't change the fact that Finn wasn't going to the party. Both she and Puck were angry that they were losing Finn to Glee club. Quinn was drunk, so she was already thinking irrationally, but talking with Puck about how they weren't good enough to hold Finn's attention anymore these days had done it for her. She felt ugly, fat, and inadequate as a girlfriend if Finn could just turn his back on her and choose Rachel Berry over her. The way Puck was looking at her that night made her feel better about herself, so when he started kissing her she didn't say no. And when he went further she still didn't say no. After they had sex and Quinn realized what she had done she yelled some spectacular curse-word combinations at Puck. She made him promise to never mention it again and told him that it was a huge mistake. The next week at school she didn't know what to do. But after seeing Finn perform "Push It" with Rachel, her path was clear. The next day she auditioned for Glee, needing to win her boyfriend back. It hurt for her to think about the mistakes she had made, but ever since she had joined Glee she had been trying to redeem herself.

When she was late on her period that month she didn't really think much of it. She knew that athletes sometimes had irregularities, and Coach Sylvester _had_ been working them pretty hard at Cheerios lately. Plus, she had tried to erase the tryst with Puck from her mind completely so she didn't connect the two events until she was over a week late. She prayed and prayed and prayed that she wasn't pregnant but despite her incessant pleas to God, the little line on the home pregnancy test turned pink. She debated for a full week about what she should do. Abortion was against her beliefs, but she really didn't want to be a teenage mother. Then there was the problem regarding the baby's father. She had only ever had sex once … with Puck. Who was not her boyfriend, nor was he boyfriend material. He was a screw-up and a womanizer. He was probably the worst person she could think of to have a baby with. Getting pregnant by Puck was not a good way to redeem herself to her boyfriend. She thought sadly of how the baby was not Finn's. He was sweet and caring; he would make a good father someday. Then the thought occurred to her: tell Finn _he_ is the father.

The weeks following, she felt it was the first time she was seeing the real Finn. She actually enjoyed being around him. He was still clueless as ever but she started to see it as strangely endearing. She had been so grateful for Finn when they went to her 10-week ultrasound. She was glad to have his hand to hold. With Finn smiling down at her she started to believe everything would actually be okay. And even though she was annoyed that he wanted to name the baby "Drizzle", the fact that he cared that much made her think she was actually starting to fall for him.

When it got out around school that she was pregnant, thanks to that freaky jewfro kid with the gossip blog, Finn just held her as she cried. As their popularity quickly plummeted and they were greeted daily by slushie facials she knew that her relationship with Finn had definitely advanced past the "it" couple stage. She _knew_ by then that she was falling for him.

All of her other friendships, even with the other Cheerios, were based on superficial things such as popularity and money. But for the first time, with Finn, she felt that there was something genuine between them. As she found herself falling in love with her boyfriend, ( _what a foreign concept_ she would think to herself sarcastically) she couldn't deny the guilt she felt because the baby wasn't his.

So all day, Quinn drifted along torn between horrible guilt of leading on the boy that she quite possibly loved and happiness because last night she felt like for the first time, Finn actually returned those feelings.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time-wise, this takes place before and during Hairography. I wondered what Finn meant when he said, "I was worked up about us fighting" so this is my version of things.

Finn was quite oblivious to his girlfriend's mental preoccupation and bounced with excitement all day. During Glee practice, driving home together, doing homework, eating dinner, and watching TV before bed, Finn couldn't stop grinning at Quinn. After they took their turns washing up for bed, they met in the hallway for a chaste, minty kiss then separated to their respective sleeping quarters.

Finn laid in his bed, grinning. He was sure that once Quinn was certain his mom was asleep she would sneak into his room. He waited and waited, hours passing by on the alarm clock on his nightstand. But he never heard the door squeak open, never felt someone pull back his comforter, never felt a small, warm body slide into bed next to him. He laid awake nearly all night in confusion, wondering if maybe Quinn had just fallen asleep before she had a chance to sneak into his room. He finally fell asleep in the early hours of the morning, knowing he would be tired the next day at school.

In the den Quinn, too, laid awake nearly all night. She was riddled with too much guilt to go to Finn's room. She could only replay her days' thoughts over and over. Was this really fair to Finn? If she _really_ loved him wouldn't she set him free of all this? But then she thought it is because she loves him that she selfishly wants to keep him in her life. She smiled thinking of how safe and comfortable she felt in Finn's arms last night. When she finally fell asleep hours later, she was no closer to justifying her actions or banishing her sins.

This went on for several nights. Everyday at school Finn and Quinn would arrive exhausted and in bad moods and arrive home still exhausted and in bad moods. One day going through their usual after school routine and getting ready for bed, the couple separated for another sleepless night. However, that night wasn't spent alone brooding in their insomnia. That night Finn's door squeaked.

It seemed a little ridiculous to him, but Finn was sneaking out of his bedroom to visit Quinn in the den. Naturally, she was still awake, lost in thought again. She was brought back to reality when Finn turned on a lamp, and she covered her eyes with a groan.

"What are you doing?" She hissed. "That's so bright. Turn it off." Finn did as he was told and stumbled his way over to the sofa bed, tripping over a rug before finally plopping down next to the blonde. He sat there for a minute in silence.

"Well? What are you doing?" Quinn asked.

Finn looked at Quinn, shadows preventing him from looking in her eyes. He sighed. "What did I do wrong? Why are you mad at me?"

Quinn rolled her eyes and scoffed. "Nothing, Finn. Go back to bed." Finn moved to lie down next to Quinn and she sat up to glared at him through the darkness.

"Your own bed, Finn." She could feel him frowning at her and felt bad. "I'm sorry, I just need some time to think, okay?" She leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. "Now go back to bed." She felt the mattress shift as Finn stood up and heard the padding of his footsteps walking back to his own room. She heard the door squeak once more then flopped back down onto her pillow with a heavy sigh.

With guilt clouding her judgment, she wondered if letting Puck take responsibility really _would_ be the best thing for everyone. That way Finn would be free of all the pressure and burden that she was putting on him. He was such a good guy. He didn't deserve it and she owed it to him to make this right. But she needed to test Puck, to see if he could be trusted to support her through this mess they had made. With that in her head, she devised a plan to distract Finn and evaluate Puck's fathering ability.

To her great surprise babysitting with Puck had gone much better than she had expected. Even though it would break both her and Finn's heart, she was finally going to own up to her lie. Then Santana had told her about the sexts. She couldn't believe she had bought Puck's act. Of _course_ he wasn't mature and responsible enough to help her through this. This was why she had chosen Finn in the first place. He would always be the better choice.

Things were so tense with her boyfriend so she waited outside the boy's bathroom for him one afternoon. She had been pushing him away this past week because she thought it would be best, but she essentially was a selfish (and in love) creature, so she needed to win him back.

She gasped when he told her about going to Rachel's. She guessed her distraction plan worked a little better than she had anticipated. And her heart broke a little more after she thanks him for being honest with her. But given Puck's unreliability, even though she wanted to free Finn from all this stress, she couldn't.

"I love you, Quinn," Finn said before pulling her into a hug. It was the first time he had said it to her, ever. She was in so much shock for a few moments to say anything, but finally she managed to breathe out, "I love you, too." The pair walked out of school that day happier than they had been in several weeks.

That night, Finn heard his door squeak open. He grinned before pulling back the sheets and shifting over to make room for Quinn.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Set a little bit before Sectionals, since Finn is cleaning out his locker due to the end of the Football season. From here on out it's AU. The scene where Finn finds out is disregarded.

It's the last football game of the season and for the first time since elementary school, Quinn stood in the metal bleachers with the rest of the student body. It hurt to not be out on the field in her Cheerios uniform, waving her pom-poms around for McKinley High's pathetic football team. The only perk she could see was that she wasn't freezing. She could actually wear pants again and Finn gave her his letterman jacket to wear. Even though it was a million times too big for her, she loved wearing this jacket. It made her feel safe, like Finn's own arms were wrapped around her.

She smiled faintly thinking about Finn then saw that the players were running on to the field. She easily spotted her boyfriend. The boy was a mile tall, so he always stuck out. She cheered loudly with the rest of the people on the bleachers and caught Finn's gaze for a few seconds when he looked over at the crowd. She knew it was cheesy but she blew him a kiss for good luck. Finn just grinned a crooked smile at her then focused his attention back to Coach Tanaka, who was no doubt giving a horrible pep talk.

As she stood in the stands she tried to ignore the weird looks she received from her fellow students. They all knew her as _cheerleader_ Quinn Fabray, president of the celibacy club for so long but now that she was pregnant she had been brought down several pegs. Some of the girls snickered as they whispered to each other and stole glances at the former ice queen. Quinn was used to the gossip and petty ways of girls, she had practically written the handbook, but she really didn't know how to handle the guys. She had always known she was a schoolboy fantasy but they looked at her more intensely now. They knew that she had to have had sex in order to get pregnant so now they looked at her as if she would "give it up" to anyone. Their gazes made her feel dirty. But if she learned one thing from being a Cheerio, it was how to keep a game face. So she kept her attention on the game and cheered loudly every time Finn threw a good pass and winced every time he was tackled.

They lost the game, as Quinn knew they would. No matter how many great passes Finn threw, they were so weak on the defense that any points they managed to score were quickly lost from the other team sneaking past their lines time and time again. After the game she stayed sat in the bleachers waiting for Finn to be done with the team's post-game speech. To any onlooker it would appear that everything was just fine, but inside it really hurt to know she was the subject to slander and ridicule. She hadn't realized how hard sitting through this game would be, but she knew it was important to Finn. He seemed to be her only ally these days, so she tried to do everything she could to make him happy.

She didn't have to wait long. After only about 15 minutes Finn came walking up the stairs of the bleachers, the metal echoing with each of his steps, and sat down next to her. She gave him a smile and leaned up to kiss his cheek.

"Good game," she said. "You threw a lot of great passes."

Finn wrapped an arm around Quinn's shoulders and laughed. "Yeah, we only lost by one touchdown, so it wasn't too bad tonight." They just sat there for a few minutes talking about some of the games highlights. "Well, you ready to go home?" He asked. Quinn just nodded and they walked to the car, his arm still around her small frame.

Later that night Quinn snuck into Finn's room, as she had been doing every night since they made up. She was tracing patters on Finn's bare chest as it rose and fell with his slow, steady breath. She was thinking about the football game and how affected she felt by everyone gossiping about her. Suddenly she felt tears flowing down her face. _Damn pregnancy hormones_ she thought to herself. A few of her tears must have made contact with Finn's chest because he startled away and looked down at Quinn.

"Are you crying?" He asked in a scratchy, husky voice. He sounded quite sexy if she was completely honest with herself and had her hormones not been preoccupied with sadness she probably would have jumped his bones.

Quinn nodded slowly. "I … it's just," she paused for a moment. "Tonight was hard. Not being on the field as a Cheerio," she admitted.

"I'm sorry Quinn, I didn't even think of that. I shouldn't have made you go…" he trailed off, feeling guilty.

"It's okay, Finn. I wanted to be there for you." Finn could feel her smiling slightly against his ribcage.

He felt her wiggle her way up so their faces were level and she pressed her lips to his for a kiss. "Goodnight," she whispered into his ear then adjusted herself back down against his side.  
Finn knew that she wasn't one to talk about her feelings or whine about how unfair her life was, so he just accepted her silence and held her until they both fell asleep.


End file.
